The present disclosure relates to a mounting circuit board of a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors, multilayer chip electronic components, are chip-shaped condensers mounted on printed circuit boards of various electronic products such as display devices, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), or the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, and the like, to serve to charge electricity or discharge electricity.
Since such multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCC) have advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, or the like, the multilayer ceramic capacitors may be used as components of various electronic devices.
The multilayer ceramic capacitors may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having different polarities to be interposed between the dielectric layers are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layers as described above have piezoelectricity and electrostriction, when a direct current (DC) voltage or an alternate current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitors, piezoelectric phenomena are generated between the internal electrodes to cause the occurrence of vibrations.
Such vibrations are transferred to printed circuit boards on which the multilayer ceramic capacitors are mounted, through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitors, such that the entire printed circuit boards act as sound reflective surfaces to generate vibration sound, noise.
The vibration sound may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency in a region of 20 to 20,000 Hz causing listeners discomfort. The vibration sound causing listeners discomfort as described above is called acoustic noise.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor including first and second side surface electrodes formed on both side surfaces of a multilayer body and electrically connected to first and second internal conductors, respectively, and first and second main surface electrodes connected to the first and second side surface electrodes and formed in positions diagonally opposed to each other on at least one main surface of the multilayer body is disclosed in the following Related Art Document, but a structure in which first and second electrode pads of a printed circuit board according to the present disclosure are disposed to be diagonally opposed to each other, based on a ceramic body is not disclosed.